


"Crushing Cuddles"

by Bunni_Doenut



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Couch Cuddles, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eggs Benedict is Michael Afton, Eggs is just a nickname, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Living Together, M/M, Nicknames, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Short, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unpossessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunni_Doenut/pseuds/Bunni_Doenut
Summary: Get up? When a heavy, monsterous abomination made of wires and nightmares is attempting its own version of 'snuggling' with you???What a unappealing idea that to Michael.
Relationships: Eggs Benedict & Ennard (Five Nights at Freddy's), Eggs Benedict/Ennard (Five Nights at Freddy's), Michael Afton & Ennard, Michael Afton/Ennard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 144





	"Crushing Cuddles"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheComedianFoxLolbit](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TheComedianFoxLolbit).



> Made as sort of a gift for @TheComedianFoxLolbit over on Quotev, since they were my motivation to make this in the first place.

Mike couldn't get up.

This was, more or less, by his own choice. For one, he didn't _have_ to get up, it was after work and he didn't have anything else to do today.

And for two...

...Why would he want to?

Ennard was...definitely something, an heavy, bulky something. Something that scares, comforts, and even amazes Michael at times, or, Eggs as the robot is so hellbent on using the name he had thought was the correct one back in the past.

But above all else--he was his overly affectionate roommate who likes touching human flesh just a little too much.

So while yes, if you ignore the fact that Ennard is lying on his chest, therefore stopping him from moving and probably crushing a few rips, he has all the rights to get up and leave from the couch.

But why would he want to when it's pleasant, comforting even to let it happen?

People don't usually cuddle with Michael, mainly because he has a strict 'don't touch me' policy with other humans--but that was well besides the point, because Ennard was a robot and not affected by that policy.

That, and he actually liked Ennard.

He felt no need to stop his roommate, because it was fine.

Even if he was breaking the other's ribs, he still liked it when he was cuddling with him.


End file.
